<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirty-Six Hours by DarveysBughead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621023">Thirty-Six Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarveysBughead/pseuds/DarveysBughead'>DarveysBughead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jughead Jones, Missing Scene, Plans For The Future, Soft Betty Cooper, Soft Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarveysBughead/pseuds/DarveysBughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thirty-six hours of Betty Cooper's life were plagued with fear, and the only thing that can make her feel better is for Jughead to wake up. This is the story of those missing moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirty-Six Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. Hi. My writing is super rusty and this is un-beta'd, but hopefully it brings a smile to your face anyway!</p>
<p>This is my first time writing for the Riverdale fandom, and hopefully I do these missing moments justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty had snuck out of her room to be with Jughead. Charles had been her willing accomplice, picking her up down the street and taking her to the FBI medical facility where Jughead was still unconscious. It had been a day and a half since she’d watched the ambulance doors close on him and she had kept herself busy trying to keep people from finding out what had happened. She’d been discussing plans with Veronica and Archie, making fake calls to FP and fake trips to Stonewall, trying to find out what Bret and Donna knew. She was almost crazed with the worry, barely able to hold it together while he lay prone in a hospital bed, desperate to be by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t slept since the night before the party, worrying and crying and trying to pretend that everything was normal; terrified of what would happen if anyone found out what she was hiding. She’d finally found out earlier that evening that she wasn’t responsible for Jughead’s attempted murder; that Donna had drugged her and set her up and she was still weak with the relief of that knowledge. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, and now all she needed was for Jughead to wake up. She sat in the chair next to his bed, taking hold of his hand and weaving their fingers together. He was so warm and alive, but so still and pale, the blood transfusion he’d received still not quite replacing the amount of blood he’d lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, baby,” she said softly, stroking his hair back. She’d been talking to him constantly since he’d been in the hospital. First she’d sobbed and begged him to come back to her, hysterical in her worry for him. Then she’d apologised, over and over again, still half afraid she’d really done it. After that she’d told him all the reasons it wasn’t his time to go yet, and she’d cried quietly, tears sliding down her face as she told him all about what their future together looked like. Tonight she wasn’t sure what to say. She wanted to tell him all the plans she had to make sure the Stonies got what was coming to them, but she was still too afraid to admit what would have to happen if he didn’t pull through and couldn’t bear thinking of it. No matter how many times the doctors had told her he would wake up, she couldn’t bring herself to believe it until it happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d lost track of the time when Charles knocked softly on the door, entering the room with a bag from Pop’s, and suddenly she realised she was hungry, unable the remember the last time she’d eaten a proper meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I brought you something to eat. You look exhausted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just need him to come back,” she said, her eyes welling with tears again as she touched Jughead’s cheek lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He will. The doctors say everything is looking good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he hasn’t woken up and I…” she trailed off, wiping her hand across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” Charles passed her the burger he’d brought from Pop’s. “Eat something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her stomach grumbled as the scent of the food hit her nostrils, the fries in the bag smelling gloriously greasy as she unwrapped the burger. She’d just taken a bite when Jughead’s hand twitched. She chewed hurriedly, swallowing so she could speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juggie? Charles, did you see that? His hand moved!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jughead twitched again, a low sound escaping his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jug?” “Betty,” he croaked. “I’m here, baby. Jug, I’m here.” She stroked his cheek as his eyes fluttered open, blinking as he stared at her unseeingly for a moment before his vision cleared and the smallest of smiles appeared. She burst into tears as he gazed at her. “You’re okay, everything’s okay,” she gasped through her tears. She watched his lips trying to form words as a doctor and a nurse rushed into the room with Charles on their heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Betty, let them look him over, okay?” Charles pulled her away and she fought him, struggling against his grip on her. “We’re not leaving the room, just come over here so they can make sure Jughead’s okay.” Charles spoke softly in her ear, holding her firmly. She couldn’t take her eyes off Jughead, watching intently as his wound was examined, his senses and reflexes tested, and his blood pressure and heart rate checked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything looks great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles released Betty when the doctor spoke and she flew back to Jughead’s side, meeting his soft gaze and trailing her fingers over his jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” he replied, his voice still a little hoarse. “I smell burgers…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She burst into laughter, so relieved he was alive, and awake, talking to her and craving burgers like nothing was wrong. “I’m not sure if you’re allowed a burger just yet,” she teased, overwhelmed with emotion as she took his hand again. The smile slid off her face as she looked him over. “You have to stop trying to leave me,” she said seriously, her eyes shining with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll never leave you.” He squeezed her hand, a little weakly, but comforting just the same. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me?” she gasped through a sob. “What about <em>you</em>? Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m peachy. Never been better.” He managed a grin, the corners of his mouth lifting as charmingly as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>God</em>, Jug, I was so worried about you. I’m so glad you’re okay.” She laid her head on the edge of the bed, letting tears leak onto the scratchy hospital blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby… hey, Betts, I’m okay. Hey, look at me.” His hand found her cheek, tilting her face up toward his. “We have to be strong. We have to figure out why they did this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They… you know it was them? What do you remember?” She sat bolt upright, her hands covering her mouth, her green eyes wide and fearful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, baby, it was them.” He squeezed her hand again, his eyes tired, bleary. “I remember all of it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juggie, you’re tired. Get some rest, we can talk about them later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t leave,” He mumbled sleepily, fighting to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere.” She stroked his hair back and pressed her lips to his cheek as his eyes closed. “I love you,” she whispered as he drifted into slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stayed with him through the night, Charles dropping her off at home just before 6am, so she could sneak back into her room before Alice knew she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was another two days before Jughead could be moved to the bunker - with a quick stop in the woods and at the morgue to continue their subterfuge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The FBI doctors had wanted to monitor him a little longer due to the severity of his head wound, but they needed to keep their plan moving in order to catch the Stonies. Their act at the morgue was exhausting for him and when they finally got him to the bunker he fell asleep for almost twelve hours, while Betty worried silently that they’d pushed him too far, too soon after his injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was set up in the bunker the FBI established weekly check ups to ensure he was healing properly and there was no lasting damage from his head injury, but for the most part he was on his own, with the occasional visit from Betty whenever they knew for certain it was safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles had made all the arrangements, taken charge of what needed to be done to keep their secret. He’d ensured that the bunker was protected by unseen agents in the woods at all times day and night. He’d planted Jughead’s tie pin in Donna’s room. He’d sent the fake rock to FP and disposed of the real one after having it thoroughly cleaned of blood. He’d arranged the fake arrest and the fake interviews with Betty, Archie and Veronica, needing the town to believe they’d really done it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d been angry with Betty when she went to the woods to meet Donna, furious that she may have played right into their hands and given away too much. But Betty, bolstered by the scent of Jughead on his jacket she was wearing, confident in the knowledge he was safe and healing well in the bunker, knew that meeting Donna had only shaken the Stonies and she was waiting for their next move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours after being released from police “custody”, Betty entered the bunker to find Jughead napping on the cot. His head wound was healing, but she could see the dried blood peeking out from under his hair and she made a mental note to check it out more thoroughly. She set down the shakes and burgers on the desk and sat on the edge of the cot next to him, stroking his face gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juggie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, hey.” His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her, the look on his face giving her butterflies. He was always so happy to see her, the love radiating out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost eight. I brought you a burger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. I’m starving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s your head?” She gently pushed his hair out of the way and took a look at the wound. It was scabbed over, the stitches showing clearly against his skin. The dressing had been removed only that morning, to let the skin breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’ve still got the mother of all headaches.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it needs cleaning. Let’s eat and then I’ll wash it, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to give me a sponge bath, Cooper?” He winked and she laughed, the happy sound filling the bunker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that’s what you want, I’ll oblige. I’m just still so happy you’re okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Me too. I wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t called our big brother. Thank god you think fast in a crisis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been so afraid as I was that night. Not with the shady man, or Chic, or the black hood or the gargoyle king… I thought I’d lost you forever.” Her eyes were shining with tears and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck protectively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, baby, I know. You’ll never lose me, Betts. I’ll always come back to you.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, sucking gently on her bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss, her hand coming up to the back of his head and threading through his hair as her tongue slipped into his mouth. They kissed fiercely for a few moments and as he reached for the hem of her sweater, his stomach growled. She pulled away from him with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get you fed first, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First? I like the sound of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d eaten and she’d cleaned his head wound gently, wincing every time he hissed in pain, but she felt better when it was clean and dry. She could see it was beginning to heal and it looked as though he would only have a small scar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re looking better,” she said softly as she set aside the bowl containing the slightly bloodied water and the soft cloth she’d used to clean him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel better than I have in days. I’m glad you’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” She kissed him deeply but pulled away before it got too intense. “Much as I’d love to continue this, you still have a head injury.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jughead pouted and she ran her thumb over his bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a tease,” he grumbled, sucking her thumb into his mouth and nipping it lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pout,” she said with a smile, pushing him to lay down his back. “Let me just lay with you for a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jug?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” His reply was sleepy so she sat up, moving away from where she’d been resting against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to tell you something…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it? You can tell me anything.” He looked worried, but not about what she was going to say, more like he was concerned she was hurting or in pain. The look made her heart ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got a call from Yale a few days ago. They, uh…. They offered me a spot. Your spot.” She cringed as she said it and he reached out for her, his hand landing on her knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Betts, that’s amazing. Aren’t you happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re giving me <em>your</em> spot, Jug. How can I be happy about that? When you won’t be there with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Betty, Yale is your dream school, not mine. You deserve that spot way more than I ever did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what will you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. But we’ll figure it out together. If I ever come back to life, that is. Otherwise, I’ll just be down here forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Juggie. We’re going to solve this, I promise, and then you can come home.” She laid down next to him, curling into his body and pressing her lips to his neck. “We’re the dream team, Jug. We will get to the bottom of this and you’ll come back to school, and back home and everything will go back to normal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But first a fake funeral, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” She sighed heavily. “I’m starting to feel horrible about lying to everyone, Jug. Inviting them all to your funeral? I honestly thought Sweet Pea was going to cry when I told the Serpents about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. And I’m sorry you have to be the one dealing with all this. I wish I could help somehow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. But you’re doing your part too. And when it’s all over, we’ll get on with that future we planned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pizza and Connecticut?” Jughead grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pizza and Connecticut.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge love and thanks to Sophie for letting me use the line "you have to stop trying to leave me". And to Carole for encouraging my writing at every opportunity!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>